Think of Me
by Isabel Fletcher
Summary: A Songfic epilogue to Against the Tide by Isabel Fletcher


_Think of Me_

_A Songfic Epilogue to Against the Tide by Isabel Fletcher_

_**by Andrew Lloyd Webber**_

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me, once in a while_

_please promise me you'll try_

Lorelei Peterson was the happiest woman in all of Narnia. She had a husband whom she loved dearly, a healthy 16-year-old girl (Kathrine) and the Peterson's had created a good and comfortable lifestyle for themselves. There was not one thing in the past she dwelled on; when she wondered what may have been. Well, except for one thing.

_When you find, that once again you long_

_to take your heart back and be free_

_if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me_

Peter Pevensie was the happiest man in all of Narnia. He was the High King (for one thing), he had a caring wife and a healthy 16-year-old boy (William). He always worked tirelessly to fix the problems of Narnia. With being High King, he found that there was nearly nothing that he couldn't fix. But he had managed to find one: the past.

_We never said_

_our love was evergreen_

_or as unchanging as the sea_

_but if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me_

"Kathrine! Kathrine dear. I do wish you'd tell me before you go an explore the forest. I don't like to catch you and feel like you're hiding something from me."

"Aw, mom! It's safe! And I even have the bow and arrows Father Christmas gave me last year."

"Okay, dear. But be careful. You can go."

Lorelei sighed as Kathrine dashed out the door and called a hurried "Thanks!." she missed those days: the days of being young. True, she wasn't that old, only 32…what had she done as a 16-year-old?

The memories came back in a rush.

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen_

_don't think about the way_

_things might have been_

"William! You are a prince!" Peter scolded his son. "You are to accompany me on my routes. We will visit the small village by the forest."

"Why?" William asked, irritated. But in the end his father's nagging won. They had two horses saddled up, and they rode to the village, William starting at one end, and Peter at the other.

_Think of me, think of me waking_

_silent and resigned_

_imagine me trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind_

"Peter!" Lorelei whispered, fingering the delicate locket on a golden chain. It seemed like only yesterday, after the Second Battle of Beruna (which Lorelei (being Lorelei) had snuck into). Peter had knelt beside her wounded body. Lucy had let some of the healing potion into her mouth. Peter had helped Lorelei into a carriage to get her home to Wren. He had stood by her window, trying to say goodbye. Finally the carriage had begun to move, and Peter had to jog alongside to keep up. He had slipped the locket into her hand, and then uttered three words before disappearing forever.

"_Think of me._"

_Recall those days_

_look back on all those times_

_think of the things we'll never do_

_there will never be a day when I won't think of you_

Peter walked slowly up to a stately looking house. He knocked lightly on the door, and a middle-aged woman opened the door. Peter's eyes opened wide.

_Could it be…?_

_Can it be…_

_Can it be Christine?_

_Long ago_

_It seems so long ago_

_how young and innocent we were_

_She may not remember me_

_but I remember her!_

It had been so long ago. Could he be sure?

"Lei?"

"P-Peter?" She could hardly believe it, and neither could he.

"Yes!" Peter could feel a tear falling down his cheek. He brushed it away impatiently.

"Oh Peter!" Lorelei threw her arms around him. When they finally broke apart, they were both crying. Peter noticed the locket.

"You're wearing it," he said, not needing to specify what.

"I always do," Lorelei whispered. "And I always think about what you told me."

"Think of me," Peter murmured.

They embraced again, the tears flowing freely now.

'Maybe,' Peter thought. 'You don't need to change the past to be happy. Maybe you just lived life to the fullest, and that's all you could ask for.'

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_they have their seasons_

_so do we_

_but promise me that sometimes_

_you will think…_

_of me!_

**_Okay, that's all I think I'll ever do on Lorelei and Peter. But Kathrine and William? Well, that's a different story._**


End file.
